Don't you like it in the rain?
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: When tiny drops of cool water started landing on his head, Izaya looked up at the black clouds whirling in the sky above him. "It's raining." He made an observation, not showing any special emotion, as though it just needed to be said without any actual purpose. for shizaya fluff month, entry 4; skies have turn grey now and the two of them are outside together. r&r is luv-kappalord


**hai there, i'm alive**

 **so sorry i broke my 'an entry a day keeps the shizaya fluff alive'**

 **will make it up with three entries today, so be prepared for the kappa invasion**

 **replies to wonderful cracker donators from the start of fluff month:**

 **unknown: thank you for your reviews, i hope you like the fluff c':**

 **Uranus: omg do i have a kouhai naw? kouhai notice me (wait what am i doing)you are a wonderful kappaling, it's always a good time to be apart of the kappa force. i will be your sun light when you read fluff this month if skies are grey (like in this story). thank you for your support in this turtle duck, your crackers go well with my tea C:**

 **and Justawriter2710: thank you for your cracker, i'm glad you enjoyed the sunshine, idk how but i end up making them kiss because -looks left and right suspiciously- i suck at fluff c: da truth but i like the thought that i'm good at it**

 **okay, here's two day late entry 4: don't you like it in the rain?**

 **yeah my watch was two days slow that's what it is (the mad hatter reference) time to fix it with lemon juice**

When tiny drops of cool water started landing on his head, Izaya looked up at the black clouds whirling in the sky above him.

"It's raining." He made an observation, not showing any special emotion, as though it just needed to be said without any actual purpose.

Next to him, Shizuo raised his palm and watched the raindrops soaking his hand bit by bit. There was an ambiguous sound coming from his throat in order to confirm Izaya's statement.

"We should go find shelter or you'll get wet…"

Suddenly his hand felt cold, because Izaya had grabbed it, taking Shizuo by surprise. As soon as dark hazel eyes turned to meet red-brown ones, they were also met with a fond smile - an innocent yet playful smile like that of a devious child:

"But don't you like getting wet in the rain?"

A smile that told Shizuo that "No." wouldn't be accepted as an answer.

And as the rain grew heavier and heavier, with bigger drops of water starting to actually seep through his hair down his face, along his jawline and down the back of his neck, the cool feeling contradicting with his body heat, he got the feeling that actually, no answer was needed at all.

Izaya wondered if Shizuo noticed his fingers tightening just a little bit around his hand as they jumped off the top of the building together.

The two men ran across the paved yard, the sound of rain hitting the ground surrounded them in an alluring rhythm. Izaya had one arm spread out wide while the other still dragging Shizuo along, as though he was afraid the older man wouldn't try to enjoy it as much as he obviously was right now. But much to Izaya's surprise, Shizuo had returned his grip and wrapped his hand over Izaya instead, even though Izaya seemed to lead the way.

They slowed down upon reaching the center of the area and started pacing slowly in a small circle, both holding their face upwards, trying to keep their eyes open and watch the transparent drops rushing by.

Izaya could feel goosebumps rising under the now soaked fabric of his jacket whenever a wind swept by, but he didn't care about it that much.

His hand holding Shizuo's is just getting warmer and warmer, to the point that Izaya felt as though he didn't feel cold anymore. For some reason, Shizuo knew he wouldn't even want to let go of Izaya's hand until he gets warmed up.

Every now and then there were flashes followed by thunder ringing up the whole space.

Shizuo saw that Izaya had absolutely no apparent reason to be so cheerful and so full of life - he just did.

As he thought that, the blonde man have let a smile occupy his mouth too, a smile that he could feel not only on his facial muscles but deep inside his heart.

And though the rain was cold and so were the raven's hands, there was this warmth inside his stomach slowly spreading all over his insides.

That very same warmth burst into flames when their eyes met. The usually fluffy and silky black hair is now all soaked and clinging to the man's neck.

His wet clothes made him look like he had shrunk to an even smaller, more vulnerable version of himself, which ignited this urge inside Shizuo to step up and embrace the informant in his arms. The rain didn't affect at all on how Izaya looked. He was beautiful.

Those eyes full of life and mischievous smile remained the same though, and if anything, he only became even more radiant.

Suddenly, it felt as though a strong force was pulling them together when their eyes met. One step for Shizuo, one step for Izaya, then one more step for Shizuo then, their faces were mere inches apart.

They knew what was going to happen next. As it felt so natural, when Shizuo's hot breath touched Izaya's pale, wet cheek and Shizuo's lips softly brushed Izaya's nosetip.

All those small sensations seemed to cause the attraction to become even greater.

When they rested their foreheads against eachother, wet strands of hair sticking all around their faces and eyes glittering with unnamed, unknown and indescribable feelings.

Their fingers still entangled endearingly, both men wondered just what exactly the other was thinking; but deep down, both of them understood.

Through the sound of raindrops, the chilling wind, the thunder and the intimacy of this moment, thousands of messages were exchanged without a word spoken.

Their lips met as the rain continued to pour.

 **the end**

 **i should continue this**

 **another day**

 **right? tbc maybe because **abyss told me i should have made them dance****

 **i can't dance i have webbed feet, they can roll around in the rain for all i care, i'll try if it's wanted**

 **extra notes: i'm sorry to all who are still waiting on my shell for my other stories to update,**

 **i really hope i'll be able to update all really soon, for who still read my work,**

 **i thank you for being the coolest kappalings this cucumber lord can have.**

 **feed me crackers to update my others if you read them or for this short clip of rain fluff (reviews)**

 **bai see you soon with two more entries for renaishizaya month**

 **-kappalord, drink your tea kappalings**

 **update: nope i lied (why you always lyinggggg) so only two entries today**

 **and will make for it again tomorrow with two entries**


End file.
